


No separados

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Algo que sucede en una misión hace que Peter y Sam no quieran separarse el uno del otro
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	No separados

"A tu izquierda!"

"Es la derecha!"

"Hazme caso por una vez!"

Nova y Spiderman discuten mientras atacan a los monstruos de hielo de Loki 

"Podrían dejar de pelear!" Grita white tiger

"Sin discusiones para un mejor desempeño"

"Puño de hierro tiene razón estamos contra Loki saben!" Grita Power Man

No quiere que Loki le lanze un hechizo 

"Ilusos mortales no podrán contra mi, y mi odioso hermano no está verán que yo Loki dios de las mentiras lograr-"

"Cállate estamos hablando!!!" Le gritan Spiderman y Nova

"...." Loki solo pestañea unos mortales le acaban de gritar a el un dios 

"Eso fue muy valiente o estúpido"

"Puño de hierro fue ambos"

Loki agarra su centro mientras los dos héroes aún discuten alistando su hechizo 

El sentido arácnido de Peter resuena muy fuerte 

"Maldición" Dicen ambos héroes cuando el hechizo de Loki les da

****

Peter se siente raro simplemente tiene una sensación de vacío 

Como si alguien le faltará y esa sensación lo molesta mucho 

Gracias a eso despierta de golpe

"Despertaste por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido" Nick Fury dice claramente enojado 

"Doc que me pasa?" Pregunta Peter ignorando a Fury viendo al doctor Connors

"Físicamente todo está bien, el hechizo es permanente y según Thor"

Peter frunce el ceño la sensación aumenta 

"Algo me falta Doc algo y me hace sentir dolor" Peter empieza a decir mientras se agarra el lugar de su corazón

"Doctor Connors que me pasa" Nova dice entrando en la habitación la sensación de vacío también la sentía 

Una vez Sam aparece esa sensación de vacío desaparece de los dos

"Ya me sintió mejor" 

Sam sale pero la sensación vuelve 

Entra rápidamente y la sensación desparece 

Peter mira divertido como Sam entra y sale 

Aunque a él también le dolía pero eso valía la pena 

"Nova ya basta quédate aquí!" Grita Nick Fury ya algo mareado de ver miles de veces eso con un solo ojo

Nova se queda quito pero se sienta al costado de Peter 

Algo dentro suyo le hacía sentir una tranquilidad mientras más cerca esté de Peter 

Inconsistemente Sam pone su cabeza en el hombro de Peter

El lo deja pasar cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la tranquilidad mientras deja salir una sonrisa de paz 

"Connors me puedes explicar esto" Nick Fury reclama viendo a Spiderman y Nova juntos tranquilos como si tuvieran un aura de tranquilidad pura, sin peleas, sin discusiones

"Señor el hechizo de Loki hace que tanto Spiderman como Nova no quieran separarse el uno del otro, ellos sentirán un gran dolor emocional al estar demasiados separados y buscarán inconsistemente al otro como ahora"

"Hay alguna manera de revertirlo"

"No señor, por ahora solo se tendrán que quedar así"

Peter frunce el ceño 

Solo estás cosas le pasan a él 

Ahora Sam y el no se podrán despegar 

****

"Que le diremos a los demás"

"Los chicos entiende Parker no te estreses" Sam dice echado en su cama 

Peter por ese día se quedaría en SHIELD en la habitación de Sam

"Ellos pero que hay de tía May, Harry, MJ y los demás todos se darán cuenta de nuestra cercanía"

Pete está caminando en el techo dando vueltas y Sam ha estaba listo para bajarlo de ahí

"Ya relajate araña estás dejando tus pisadas en mi techo"

"Lo siento señor relajado pero tengo que pensar en lo que me queda de vida social" 

"No debes preocuparte en algo que no existe" 

"Si no hubieras peleado no estaríamos en esto" 

Peter salta sentado en su cama donde dormiría esa noche 

"Tú tienes la culpa"

"No quiero discutir Sam solo quiero dormir"

"Vamos a terminar matandonos webhead así, y no quiero sentirme incómodo

"Que recomiendas Sam"

"Yo que se, tú eres el de los planes y eso"

Peter resopla levantando algunos de sus cabellos 

Sam se ríe de eso tapándose la boca para que no lo escuche

"Hola Sam soy Peter Parker alias Spiderman uno de los mejores superhéroes y ahora estoy atado para siempre a ti podemos empezar de nuevo"

Sam parpadea 

"Hola Peter soy Sam Alexander alias Nova el mejor superhéroe mejor que tú y también estoy atado a ti para siempre" 

Se dan la mano y se ríen de eso 

Las luces de la habitación de Sam se apagan 

"Ya es hora de dormir, Fury apaga todas las luces a esta hora"

"Uhg sí, duerme bien" 

Peter se echa en su lugar dandole la espalda a Sam 

"(Es raro dormir en SHIELD)" Peter piensa intentando dormir 

En algún punto de la noche Peter se había despertado para ir al baño 

El dolor era leve 

Cuando regreso inconsistemente se había subido a la cama de Sam 

Y él lo había dejado moviendo sus brazos para abrazarlo

Se duermen abrazados

Dejaron la molestia de lado para descansar en los brazos del otro 

***

"Camina araña" 

Peter bosteza siguiendo a Sam

Los dos chicos están llendo juntos a la escuela 

"Aún quiero dormir"

"No creas que no note que te escapaste en la madrugada para salir a patrullar el dolor era leve"

"Lo siento pero tengo un deber como Spiderman que debo cumplir"

Sam resopla

Peter toma la mano de Sam inconsistemente

El no se queja y la aprieta sintiendo la calidez 

"Lo lamentamo soltaré tu mano"

"No lo hagas!.... Solo haz silencio" 

Peter pestañea y no suelta la mano de Sam

Esa sensación es pacífica y relajante 

***

"White tiger y puño de hierro a la izquierda, Power Man al centro Nova conmigo a la derecha!!!" Grita Spiderman 

Al principio fue difícil para el equipo adaptarse a que su líder y compañero tendría que estar juntos 

Por qué cuando no lo estaban inconscientemente se buscaban no importa si estaban en medio de una batalla

El dolor se fue al mes del hechizo siendo remplazado por la fuerza de buscar a la otra persona sea intencionalmente o inconscientemente los dos se buscarían hasta estar juntos y completos

"Ten cuidado!" Grita Nova a espalda de spiderman lanzado a rayos a los robots de Doctor Octopus

"Tú también!" Grita Spiderman lanzado telarañas

"También ustedes chicos!" Vuelve a gritar a su equipo

****

Al terminar 

"Tengo que volver a casa, los vere mañana en la escuela" Spiderman informa alistandose para irse 

"Acompañaré a araña, los veré en heliecarrie" 

Nova levanta a Spiderman llevándolo 

"No es que no me moleste pero ahora son muy empalagosos" White tiger menciona viendo a la "pareja"

"El amor que se tienen no es por el hechizo, eso fue un estímulo"

"Amigo crees que nos inviten a su boda?" 

Los dos se ríen de la broma de Power Man

***

Lo bueno cuando el heliecarrie cayó es que Sam y Peter pudieron estar más cerca que nunca 

Aunque la tía May junto a Harry y MJ creen que son una pareja que intenta ser secreta pero que fracasa fatalmente 

La ventaja es que Sam se podría quedar algunas noches en la casa de Peter una vez el heliecarrie este reparado 

Aunque tuviera que mentir que son pareja

Sam está en el regazo de Peter jugando videojuegos mientras esté descansa su cabeza en hombro de el durmiendo

"No deberías salir tan tarde a patrullar tienes ojeras"

"Alguien tiene que proteger la ciudad mientras los demás descansa" Peter bosteza 

"También tienes que pensar en tu salud, no pienso cuidarte si te enfermas y no te dejaré salir"

"Aww y dices que no te preocupas por mi"

"No lo hago!" 

"Te estas sonrojando" Peter se ríe tontamente

"Cállate! Tu también estás rojo"

"No más que tú"

Sam empieza a sobar los cabellos de Peter

Esto en vez de molestarlo lo relaja

****

Peter mira al mapache parlante mientras esté le apunta con arma

"Maestro Rocket tranquilo es un amigo" Sam dice saliendo de la casa

Peter ve con duda toda la situación

"Eh Sam?" 

"Tengo que irme araña, otro día completaremos el videojuego sí es que vuelvo" Se pone el casco Nova 

"Espera Sam-" 

Se va junto al mapache parlante

Peter ve sus uñas esperando 

"Uno dos y" 

Sam regresa 

"Sam no te olvidas de algo?" Peter sonríe viendo la cara de molestia de Nova 

"Apúrate y vístete no hay tiempo" 

Sam toma a Peter para llevarlo 

Peter por instinto envuelve sus piernas en Nova por la gran altura 

Si tuviera su traje sería menos tenebroso pero es su forma civil 

"Por qué trajiste a este chico?!" Rocket le grita a Nova mientras Peter aún seguía con una mirada de miedo y algo pálido 

"Ya llegamos?" Dice muy bajo Peter queriéndose poner su traje de Spiderman

"Sí y ya puedes bajarte, maestro Rocket es que verá" 

Nova intenta explicar lo que le pasó mientras Peter se bajaba de él

***

Cuando el duende se llevó a sus compañeros y los convirtió en una versiones suyas

Peter se sintió terrible, vacío como si estuviera entrando en una especie de depresión 

Y aún así lucho aunque tuviera ganas de llorar 

"Nova!" Spiderman abraza a Nova mientras lo levanta y lo apega a él con fuerza

"Estaba preocupado por ti, bueno por todos pero no vuelvas a hacer eso idiota!" 

"Webs ya, también estaba preocupado pero bajame no respiro" 

"No un rato más" 

White tiger suspira sonriendo 

Su líder es singular sin duda 

Spiderman lo baja 

"Abrazo grupal?" 

"Ven aquí araña, vamos chicos" 

Todos se acercan para abrazarse

****

Peter tenía la oportunidad de ser un vengador 

Ahora esta enfrete del Capitán América, Thor y Iron Man

"Agradezco la oferta enserio lo hago pero"

"Pero?" Ironman le pregunta

Había escuchado que Spiderman soñaba ser con todas sus fuerzas ser un vengador

"Aún no creo estar listo" 

Peter está golpeando su ego pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no fuera 

"No me digas que es por eso chico" Nick Fury dice 

"No en parte- No! No es eso Nova y yo hemos estado viendo formas para disminuirlo aunque aún no funciona... Pero no es eso!" 

"Oh lo que hizo mi hermano Loki, es para siempre lamento aún ese descuido" Thor dice recordando ese día que le dieron a avisar si sabía algo de ese hechizo

"Fury?" El capitán América mira al director de SHIELD

"Spiderman y Nova no puede estar despegados por un hechizo de Loki" 

"Antes que pregunten Nova esta afuera"

Del otro lado los chicos están pegado su oído a la puerta 

"Nova esto es inútil" Se queja White tiger

"Shhh seguro escuchamos algo" 

"Es eso no" 

Spiderman resopla porque no podía mentir mejor 

"Tony que estas pensando?" El capitán América pregunta viendo la sonrisa de Iron Man

"2x1" 

"????"

La puerta se abre dejando caer a tres personas las cuales se paran rápidamente

Nick Fury empieza a sobarse la nariz 

"Vamos cap la araña se hará cargo de él"

"Que yo qué?" 

Spiderman está perdido ahora mientas mira a Nova 

***

"Esto es increíble araña" 

"Lo es pero no des vueltas en el cielo te marearas"

Spiderman es un Vengador junto a Nova

El lo tendría que vigilar y enseñar algunas cosas pero hey son vengadores

"Los vengadores creen que somos parejas como les decimos que no lo somos"

"Dejemos que se den cuenta, no eres tan molesto cuando estás de cerca" Nova dice sonriendo estando cerca de la cara de Peter 

"Tu tampoco aunque tengas un pedazo de espinaca en los dientes"

"Que?!!" Nova se tapa la boca mientras Peter se ríe a carcajadas

****

"Se enojaron con nosotros"

"No era nuestra intención llevarnos el crédito" Spiderman dice bajo 

"Sube aún los veo" 

Cuando Spiderman se iba a subir a Nova su sentido arácnido suena 

"Que es- cuidado!" 

****

"Loki" 

"Veo que has vivido con mi hechizo" 

"Esta araña no es fácil de vencer" 

Aunque Peter se sentía vacío 

Y Nova volaba hacia ese lugar 

"Eres difícil de romper pero al final todos caen"

***

Nova siente el vacío aún estando cerca de Spiderman

El no es spiderman

Spiderman está en el cuerpo de Loki 

Nova lanza su rayo a spiderman

"Nova que estás haciendo!" Grita el capitán América mientras Iron Man ayuda a spiderman a ponerse de pie 

"El no es mi spiderman"

"Loki lo debe estar controlando mentalmente!" 

"(Maldición)"

***

"Algún día seremos vengadores" Nova dice sonriendo había captado el mensaje 

"Aún necesitamos práctica"

"Pasa algo chicos?" Iron Man pregunta acercandose 

"Señor Stark" 

Spiderman empieza a explicar mientras Nova está detrás de él como apoyo 

"Lo siento pero no creo que aún estemos listos"

"Chicos" 

Iron Man pone su mano en el hombro de Spiderman y Nova 

"Tranquilos los demás no se enojaran, cuando estén listo, los vengadores los estaremos esperando"

"Espare con ansias ese día" Spiderman responde 

"Hasta entonces cuídense!" 

Iron Man se va volando 

Spiderman y Nova se dan la mano 

Se comportan como una pareja sin ser una 

"Nova te has dando cuenta de algo?" Pregunta Spiderman mientras el cohete humano lo lleva en su espalda

"De que cosa?" 

"Nos comportamos como una pareja"

"Sí también me di cuenta pero no dije nada, somos pareja?"

"Nos damos besos? Porque nos preocupamos mutuamente nos comportamos cariñosos.... Oh somos una pareja "

"Entonces cómo somos parejas todo lo tuyo es mío?" 

Spiderman se ríe de eso con Nova soltando una risita 

"Si me das besos y somos novios oficiales pero no decimos nada a los demás sí"

"Entonces espero dormir en nuestro habitación hoy"

***

"Ahora me pregunto si debería decir algo" 

"Que estás murmurando cariño?" Pregunta Nova sobre spiderman

Los dos están en una telaraña sobre la ciudad fuera de la vista del público 

"Sobre los nuevos reclutas que pasas si yo-" 

Sam besa a Peter ya que su máscara está levantada

"No pienses eso escucha y mirame"

Peter lo mira 

"Eres un superhéroe uno de los mejores, pudiste salvarnos estas ayudando a que el papá de Harry a volver a la normalidad, podrás hallar a estos chicos y reclutarlos, yo te atrasó ok lo admito yo te atrasó"

"Sam que dices, tú no me retrasas eres mi soporte emocional, tu también eres un gran superhéroe"

Peter vuelve a besar a Sam

"Jamás vuelvas a pensar eso" 

"Tú tampoco"

Los dos chicos se quedan echados viendo el cielo oscuro 

Nova y Spiderman se convirtieron en un dúo cuando no estaba el equipo y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos 

***

Cuando volvieron los guardianes por lo de Titus

Spiderman podía sentir la angustia de Nova 

Y ahora está apunto de desmayerse cuando la nave de Titus explotó 

Y lo habría hecho si Nova no hubiera llegado con un nuevo traje 

"Nova! Te ves bien" 

Ahora el casco es un azul oscuro y profundo 

"Muy lindo" Peter dice sonriendo debajo de la máscara con una sonrisa tonta 

Sam suelta una risita viendo a otro lado con mejillas rojas 

"Yo soy Groot"

"Sí Groot muy asqueroso"

****

Luego llegó la academia SHIELD

Ahora los dos chicos podrían estar más juntos de alguna manera

"Pido la litera"

"Muy tarde" Cho dice riendo 

"Hey araña!" Spiderman voltea llendo con Nova 

"Aún tienes la de abajo"

Spiderman suspira pero sonríe debajo de la máscara 

"Entonces te podré ver de cabeza?" 

"Ya veremos" 

Los dos se ríen 

"Acostumbrece ellos son así siempre" Power Man dice en su espacio

"Spiderman y Nova ellos son"

"No son pareja pero se comportan como tal" Puño de hierro comenta 

Después

Los chicos veían con curiosidad el espacio de Spiderman y Nova 

Nova juega con su teléfono en el regazo de Spiderman mientras el descansa su cabeza en el hombro de Nova mientras lo abraza 

"Estas seguro que no son pareja por qué actúan como una"

"No no lo somos" Dice la pareja con descaro

***

Spiderman mira la puerta 

Quería irse lejos, seguir sus instintos y encontrar a Sam 

Sabía el camino el hechizo le dejaba saberlo 

Pero no podía dejar la academia y sus nuevas responsabilidades

Tuvo que soportar la angustia diaria de no irse por accidente a buscar a su amado 

*** 

Peter no era el único que sintió esto 

Nova tiene la misión de cuidar a Madame Web 

Pero quiere irse, quiere irse lejos de ese lugar y volver al lado de Peter

La sensación lo irrita y le da tristeza

Lo hace sentir vacío muy vacío 

"Te rencontraras con Spiderman pronto la posibilidad es del 90%" Madame Web habla viendo Nova se sobre salta 

"Yo no... Que hay del otro 10%?"

"Es la posibilidad de no encontrar directamente con él"

Nova no sabía que significaba pero esta feliz de saber que aún así verá a Peter

***

"Nova" Spiderman se aguanta las ganas de llorar 

Por dos simple razones 

Una la angustia y sensación de vacío se fue 

Y dos había ido corriendo a verlo, Nova había caído como un meteorito y su traje está ardiendo a más no poder 

Sus guantes se estaban derritiendo pero después lo arreglaría ahora solo le importa Nova

"Una camilla ahora!" 

****

"Estas bien?" Pregunta el Doctor Connors viendo las manos de Spiderman las cuales tienen quemaduras 

Peter se termina de vendar las manos mientras se pone sus lanzandores

"Sí lo estoy, como está él?" Pregunta viendo a Nova en una camilla 

"Se pondrá bien, su casco lo salvó"

*** 

"Lo siento lo siento"

"Nova tranquilo no es nada, no importa"

"No! Si importa te lastime mira tus manos!"

Sam aprieta las manos quemadas de Peter

Peter suelta un pequeño jadeo por el dolor 

"Lo siento no quería"

"Sam Sam! SAM!" 

Nova mira a su pareja 

"Escúchame mi sol, no fue tu culpa yo fui el idiota que me acerque aun sabiendo las consecuencia nada es tu culpa si"

Peter lo besa mientras acaricia su cabeza 

"Tranquilo, quieres dormir conmigo hoy en mi habitación personal"

Sam sonríe 

"Sí, espero un maratón de películas tontas"

"Veré qué puedo hacer" 

Los dos sonríen mientras alistan todo 

Ya que ahora Peter es un maestro y tiene una habitación sola para él

O lo era 

Nova de día estaba en los dormitorios compartidos y de noche se escabullia para ir a la habitación de Peter para dormir con el 

"Aún sigue negandolo" Miles dice viendo a Nova el cual bosteza a mientras se acomodaba el casco ya que su cabello estaba todo desarreglado

"Sí lo siguen negando" White tiger dice viendo a Spiderman quejándose de un dolor de cuerpo 

"Se cuidan como una pareja, se llaman como una pareja, hablan de su futuro como una pareja, se acues-" 

"Demasiada información" Amadeus se queja ante el relato de Ben

"Como sabes lo último?" Flash le pregunta

"Cuando estaba pasando a los escuché"

"Yo también escuché algo similar" Puño de hierro dice sin hablar los ojos mientras medita 

"Estaban discutiendo de quién iba arriba y quien iba a bajo"

**Flash black**

_Puño de hierro estaba llendo a ver a spiderman para preguntar algo_

_"Por qué no puedo ir arriba" Se queja Peter_

_Puño de hierro se detiene antes de tocar la puerta_

_"Por que así es el orden de las cosas"_

_"Yo también quiero dar no solo recibir"_

_"Pero recibir es lo mejor no mientas" Sam empieza a picar la mejilla de Peter_

_"Uhg cállate pero un día seré el activo"_

_"La mayoría te ve como pasivo"_

_"Oye!"_

_Puño de hierro se aleja lentamente mientras se escuchan ruidos_

**Fin del Flash Black**

"Que importa quién va arriba o abajo yo siempre quise una litera y ahora la tengo" Miles dice sin entender el doble sentido

"Miles el-"

"Flash no te atrevas a correperlo Spiderman te mataría si se entera" Amadeus dice aunque le gustaría ver a Peter reprimiendo a Flash 

"Pero si ellos dos son los que corrompen" Flash señala a Nova que está con Spiderman

Muy cerca de él 

Peter se quita la máscara y Sam el casco 

"Esta noche nos vamos a cenar, tía May no estará hoy y me dio permiso para podamos tener nuestra velada ahí mientras dejemos todo en su lugar"

"Tú desactiva todo para irnos y yo preparo la cena, alguna petición el chef se siente generoso hoy" 

Peter se ríe 

"Sí un beso"

"No creo que podamos comer eso toda la noche, pero si es tu pedido"

Sam le da un corto beso en los labios de Peter 

"Lo sabía!" 

Peter se sobre salta pegándose al techo 

"Tiger mira lo dejaste pegado vamos Pet baja"

"Ahora no pueden negar que salen" 

Ok esa situación si desesperaba un poco a los chicos 

"Sí lo somos después del segundo incidente de Loki" Nova dice con total normalidad

"...."

Nova se empieza a reír muy fuerte volando haciendo unas vueltas 

Peter solo lo niega poniéndose su máscara mientras salta al suelo

Ese hechizo no fue tan malo 

Sam y Peter pudieron encontrar a alguien a quien amar 

**Fin**


End file.
